


Elsewhere

by soft_princess



Series: Dreamland AU [18]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Community: gilesxander, Giles/Xander Octoberfest Challenge, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_princess/pseuds/soft_princess
Summary: The bed was bigger than the one they had at home, and there was even a jacuzzi big enough for all three of them. Xander had been dying to try it out.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Xander Harris/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce
Series: Dreamland AU [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Elsewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mireille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/gifts).



> written for the Giles/Xander OctoberFest. 
> 
> Dedicated to my wonderful girlfriend Mireille

* * *   
  
They'd been in England for three days already, and Xander still hadn't met his "in-laws." Wesley and Rupert insisted on calling them that, and Xander just couldn't get it out of his head. In-laws; that would make this more official, wouldn't it? Official and long-term.   
  
Xander wanted long-term and he wanted official; he just never thought he _could_ have it. Things had changed lately.   
  
"Xander, are you coming?" Wesley called. He was at the doorway, a hand on the handle. They were supposed to pick up Rupert from the conference in twenty min--no, now. Xander looked at the clock, rubbing his eyes. He'd been drifting off while watching some cartoons on TV. They'd spent most of the afternoon walking around town, and Xander was drowsy from the cold air.   
  
"Yeah, I'm ready." He jumped into his sneakers and grabbed his wallet, following Wesley out of the door. They'd been provided a hotel room, actually Rupert had, by the guys who were holding the conference, and it was a good sight more luxurious than anywhere Xander had ever stayed. The bed was bigger than the one they had at home, and there was even a jacuzzi big enough for all three of them. Xander had been dying to try it out.   
  
"Where do you want to eat tonight?" Wesley asked, unlocking the passenger side door and going to the other side. "We've been to mine and Rupert's favourites, it's time for yours."   
  
"I have no idea what's good out here," Xander replied, buckling his seatbelt. The conference was at the University, not too far from where they were.   
  
"We do have some American chains of restaurants; you've seen the Pizza Hut," Wesley said. He looked at Xander and reached out to squeeze his hand. He was more comfortable behind the wheel here than in Sunnydale, Xander had noticed that with both of them.   
  
This was their home, he though, this is where they grew up and went to school and watched TV--okay, maybe not so much TV, but the rest still stood. Their culture was in every unfamiliar road sign and on every street corner. Xander wanted to learn. "Yeah, but we can go to those in Sunnydale, I want to go to restaurants we can't go to every day."   
  
Wesley grinned. "Well then, you put yourself completely at our mercy?"   
  
Xander's cock gave a little jolt at that, obviously interpreting the words in a completely _wrong_ way since they were in a car and not anywhere where Xander could do anything about it. "Oh yeah," he said, biting his lip to keep from adding "I'd do anything you want." Instead he said: "I just, you know... We speak the same language, mostly, so I figured things wouldn't be all that different."   
  
"It's similar in many ways, but I see what you mean," Wesley said softly.   
  
"Yeah, I just want to learn--" Xander waved out at the street. "You know, what you guys like."   
  
"We like you," Wesley deadpanned.   
  
"Yeah, I think I got that one already," Xander replied, grinning. "So, if I said I had a plan to get Rupert away from his piles of papers tonight, would you help?"   
  
Wesley smiled at him, and then turned his eyes back to the road. "What plan?"   
  
* * *   
  
They ended up at a small restaurant near the river; Xander had taken one look at the price tags and gulped. Rupert had edged him on inside, asking the waiter for a table for three in a quiet corner, "if at all possible."   
  
The waiter had taken one look at them--Rupert's hand on Xander's lower back, Wesley right behind them close enough for Xander to feel him--pursed his lips, and showed them to the back of the room, where they had a view of the frozen river and not much else.   
  
"Mother is coming to Cambridge tomorrow," Rupert said as soon as they were seated.   
  
Xander froze, napkin in hand. "She's coming here? I thought we were gonna go there."   
  
"That was the initial plan, but it seems my father has come home early from his trip and won't hear of us crossing his doorstep." 

Wesley sighed. "It's a shame he won't see reason. I liked the man."   
  
Xander felt a stab of guilt in the bottom of his stomach and hid his reaction behind a menu. He didn't think he could eat at all now.   
  
"He's not a bad man, but he's very set in his ways; at least he's got no qualms about Mum and Clara coming to visit us," Rupert said. He reached over the table and put his hand over Xander's. "It will be all right, love. Mum will adore you."   
  
Xander gave him a weak smile. He forced himself to remember that Wesley's parents didn't want to meet him either; they didn't even want to meet Rupert or see Wesley at all. Xander hadn't expected anyone to want to meet him; he hadn't expected Rupert and Wesley to want to introduce him to anyone either. That Rupert's mother and his sister wanted to meet him badly enough to travel all the way to Cambridge--well, that was something.   
  
Breathing deeply, he put the menu down and nodded. "Yeah, okay."   
  
"You will love Clara," Wesley went on. "She's an artist as well, although her area of expertise is more with paints and brushes than woodworking."   
  
"She paints on wood canvas sometimes," Rupert added. "I wish you could see at our parent’s home; she painted the kitchen cabinets a few years back, and it's lovely."   
  
* * * 

Back at the hotel and barely in the door, Wesley grinned at Xander and hurried to fill the jacuzzi tub with water before Rupert could argue. Taking just enough time to take his shoes off, Xander then tackled Rupert to the bed and dropped his hands to Rupert's lap, unbuckling his belt. "I have more things to do for--" Rupert argued feebly.   
  
"No, you don't," Xander replied, rubbing the heel of his hand against Rupert's hidden erection. "Your presentation is done, remember?"   
  
"Xander, fuck," Rupert muttered. "I have a report... Dear God, Wesley, don't stop." Wesley grinned at Xander from where he had just landed on the bed and bit Rupert's neck again. Xander's hands were busy unbuttoning Rupert's shirt.   
  
"The report can wait. I know the deadline's in a month; it said so on your schedule, so you don't have any excuse."   
  
"I wanted it done beforehand," Rupert managed while Wesley pulled him upright to get the shirt off his shoulders. "But I see that won't happen tonight."   
  
"Not at all," Wesley said, bending over to grasp the lobe of Rupert's ear between his teeth.   
  
"Come on," Xander said. "Bathtub, sex..." He grinned enticingly at Rupert and pulled off his own shirt, his smile widening when he saw Rupert couldn't take his eyes away. "Get in the tub now, before you change your mind," he whispered. He sat on his heels, Rupert's discarded clothing next to him on the floor.   
  
Wesley chuckled. "Oh, are you in charge, now?"   
  
"For now," Xander agreed. Wesley helped him up, and pulled him close, lips crushing against his. "You too, in the tub," Xander said when they pulled apart. 

Oh yeah, that was a _good_ plan. He shrugged off his clothes, and dipped his feet into the water under their gaze. "What are you waiting for me for? Come on, Wesley's not the only one who likes a show once in a while, you know."   
  
Wesley laughed and turned bright eyes to Rupert, cupping his cheek and pulling him in for a kiss. "Now, that's what I'm talking about," Xander said, spreading his legs and scratching the hair on the inside of his thigh. He held himself up with one arm on the edge of the tub, the other encircling his cock; he never looked away from Rupert and Wesley. "Don't stop kissing," he warned when they looked like they might be breaking apart. "You're fucking hot like this."   
  
They didn't stop. Rupert's hand slipped around the back of Wesley's neck, making him moan, and he pulled him closer. Xander could see their cocks underneath the water, hard and red and ready. He licked his lips and said, "Hands on each other's cocks, now, bet you both want that, don't you?" 

There was a low groan--Rupert's, Xander could tell now--but they didn't pull apart, bringing their hands under the water with their lips still moving together. "God, yeah," Xander murmured, his hand starting to move on his own erection. "Yeah, want you to bring each other off like this."   
  
Wesley, a sparkle in his eyes, pulled back and looked at Xander. "That wasn't part of the plan," he managed to say, Rupert having kissed a trail from Wesley's mouth to his neck and bitten down.   
  
"Fuck the plan," Xander replied, breath coming hard. "This is hot. _You_ 're hot."   
  
"All right, then," Wesley said. His hand started to move faster, water forming waves over it as he stroke Rupert's cock, making him moan against Wesley's skin. They looked so damn gorgeous like this, naked and wet and touching each other, kissing, biting, stroking... This is what Xander used to imagine during long, lonely nights before... before all this. And now, he could have this, he could have them performing for him, hands on naked skin, mouths fused together, the sounds they made...   
  
He lifted his feet into the tub and walked the few feet over to them with water up to his knees. "Want to see you come like this," he whispered, flushed and desperate. 

"As you wish," Rupert said, his voice hoarse and needy. He was looking at Xander through hooded eyes, Wesley's mouth latched to his neck.

Xander had to grip the side of the tub to keep from slipping, his hand working fast on his cock. "Come on," he told them, voice urgent with need. "Fuck... Come on."   
  
Wesley came first, biting down his groan into Rupert's shoulder. "Fuck, fuck," Rupert muttered, adding his free hand to Wesley's and stroking himself to the edge.   
  
Xander couldn't think. He came closer and curled his hand behind Wesley's neck, forcing him to look up. "Suck me, please," he said hoarsely, pulling Wesley towards his erection. "Want to come in your mouth."   
  
Rupert groaned at that. "Bloody hell, yes."   
  
Wesley's mouth closed on the head of Xander's cock, and he moaned. "Fuck, Wes, won't be long." He was so close already, so damn close, and Wesley sucked harder, taking Xander in deeper. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Xander muttered, biting his lip and arching up, legs trembling.   
  
Rupert held him up, slipping behind him and wrapping both arms to keep Xander from falling when Wesley pulled back, licking his lips.   
  
"Want to taste him?" he asked Rupert, grinning. Xander couldn't hear what Rupert replied to that, but it sounded close to "yes." It must have been that too, because Rupert was sitting down again, Xander on his lap, and Wesley was kissing him, hard and sloppy next to Xander's ear.   
  
After a moment, Xander slid down to sit between them, their arms around his shoulders. He leaned his head against Rupert's chest and grinned. "Yeah, I liked that. Can we have a jacuzzi at home?"   
  
"Where would we put it?" Rupert asked, fingers playing idly through the hair on Xander's neck. "I'm afraid the bathroom is a little small."   
  
"We'll just get a bigger house, then." Xander would totally design a new bathroom to fit in a jacuzzi.   
  
Wesley laughed. "Let's make the most of this one while we can, and we'll think about the rest later."   
  
"I like this plan," Xander replied, fingers grasping Wesley's under the water and squeezing.   
  
  
The end.


End file.
